


Washing the Dishes

by belantana



Category: Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: End of the World, F/M, Prompt Fic, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belantana/pseuds/belantana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-fic for lost_spook's housework meme; prompt from afiakate. Bonus zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing the Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [@eljay](http://belantana.livejournal.com/80520.html).

"Is now really the time?"

Nikki tested the water temperature with her hand. Cold, of course. As if the end of the world wasn't inconvenient enough already. "The time for what?"

Harry eyed her, or more specifically, he eyed the apron. "For finally going mental?"

Nikki giggled and flicked him with soap suds.

He hoisted himself up on to the benchtop and sat watching her scrub the congealed gore off the biggest bonesaw for what seemed like an eternity.

"We could be here for a while, you know," she explained eventually. "Before they find us. Could be we have to do epic battle again."

"Yes," Harry said, as if she'd pointed out it might rain tomorrow.

"Sooner or later one of us is going to cut himself on his own weapon. And turn into a zombie. And the other of us is going to have to cut his head off, much to her chagrin."

"Oh," said Harry. "Okay." He frowned. "It's transmissible by dried blood?"

"I don't know. Do you want to find out?"

"Not particularly."

"Me either."

He watched her scrubbing for another eternity. Plus, she didn't say, it fills the silences which you don't seem to notice need filling. It keeps my hands busy, and stops me curling into a ball under the desk and screaming until my lungs are dry.

"Or her," Harry said finally.

"Her what?"

"Her head. Why don't I get to cut off your head?"

"Because," she said. "I have clean knives."

It took him another long moment to realise she was holding her hand out for his weapons. He pulled the knives from his belt and handed them over, hesitantly, wary of being unarmed.

"Thank you."

He was staring again, at her this time. She kept her eyes resolutely on the sink. Felt like saying something completely absurd, like chin up Harry, it's only the end of the world. Worse things have happened at sea you know. Am I really going mental?

He pushed off the bench and planted a kiss on the top of her head on his way to the cupboards. Came back with a handful of towels. "I'll dry."

Nikki found a smile at the back of her throat for the first time since the world ended. "Thank you," she said again.


End file.
